


【Dixon/Welby】宵小之徒

by UncleRiver



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M, Violence, kill and regret
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleRiver/pseuds/UncleRiver
Summary: 原作：三块广告牌配对：Dixon/Welby 橙汁组分级：NC17警告：BE大前提，死亡、窒息、独占欲、精神异常幻听幻视相关，Welby死亡前提，不喜勿入。简介：关于寒冷的严冬、一具尸体、一个嫉妒者与一个懊悔者的短小故事。





	【Dixon/Welby】宵小之徒

红头发男人靠在床头僵直着，墙面灰白色的粉尘沾染发梢，脖子上是清晰指印落下的淤青。他本就苍白的皮肤冰冷而毫无生气，凸显赤裸干瘦的上身缀满的红褐色点状雀斑。它们在Dixon眼底蔓延变异为针刺般的疼痛，扎得他眼眶酸涩头疼欲裂却无法涌出眼泪。

Dixon早已忘记哭泣的感觉，眼球发红涨得要命，仿若是Welby的名字和颜色一并灌进他体内，为他的灵魂染色。他的大脑燃烧着，从太阳穴和鼻孔里喷出岩浆，心脏却被极地海域最湿冷的寒流淹没，和胰腺与肺叶封冻黏连在一起，呼吸都变得困难。

他掐死了Welby，在一场完全失控的性事中。

过量酒精撕裂Dixon的理智，从闯进Welby公寓大门的那一刻起，他是被嫉妒和困惑吞噬的魔鬼，象征着暴力和恐怖，冲着眼神由惊喜转为饱含慌乱的Welby步步紧逼，直至对方退到床角无路可逃。

Dixon扯碎Welby的衬衫，那些扣子崩到地板上子弹发射般巨响。他扒掉他的裤子，把两腿间半软的阴茎拼命往红头发的屁股里操，但他醉得厉害心里欲望再过强烈，生理却绝望得无法勃起。

眩晕导致Dixon放弃，他跪趴在Welby身上喘着粗气。青年的腰侧和大腿皮肤都沾着红艳艳的指印和抓痕，眼中蓄满模糊的水汽。

“我很......抱歉。”Dixon懊恼地吐字不清，沙哑的鼻音从牙缝间漏出来，他用干裂的嘴唇磨着Welby柔软泛红的耳尖，又突然张嘴重重咬了一口，舌尖唇齿间绽开一丝血腥味。

Welby因疼痛推拒Dixon，又为他被烧伤的脸庞皮肤和眼里闪烁的痛苦心软，他不知恋人发生了什么，是什么令他迷恋酒精，令刚爬到光明边缘的男人又重新堕回深渊。

半年后，Dixon的创伤后应激反应有所好转，在橙汁男孩的细心照料下。他主动担起保护脆弱者的重任，即便Dixon最初抗拒着坚持封闭自己。

Welby接受了Dixon的吻，单方面确认关系，因为那是Dixon最恐惧的源头。男人很高兴，却极力否认，在Welby的努力下，Dixon逐渐接受他们的关系，并能顺利完成床上的活动。

Dixon会在Welby试图主动亲吻他的脸时躲避，那些烧伤和皮损像他的动作一般瑟缩起来。他躲在阴影里，Welby拼尽全力把他拉过来一部分，他会偶尔微笑，重新听那些温柔的歌，读英雄漫画书，玩幼稚的卡牌游戏。

Welby以为，他终于正视自己，这是Dixon重新回归光明未来的证明。

Dixon会在和Welby上床时叫他的名字，不再压抑自己发出低沉的喘息。他逐渐主动亲吻Welby，轻轻的小心翼翼，像试探着祈求上帝救赎又恐惧判罚的罪恶之徒。

他会射在他体内，用烧伤后红肿变形的手指帮他清理残余，然后对鼻涕眼泪流了一脸浑身散发着红晕热气的Welby回报一个象征抱歉的苦笑。

 

而现在Dixon再次变回地狱的拥护者，眼里只有被称为死寂的漩涡。它们吸引Welby，吞吐着男人的阴茎，引导他把它重新塞进扩张好的屁股里。

Dixon在高潮时狠狠掐住Welby的脖子，脑中只有一个念头，他渴望这个人永恒只属于自己。

“让，让那个女人滚蛋。”  
他迷糊着命令Welby驱逐他暧昧的女秘书，他在下午撞见Welby和她在某个看上去环境优雅的咖啡厅里谈笑，而Dixon顶着丑陋的疤痕脸甚至都不敢出现在那种俊男靓女密集的商业中心。

还好天气非常寒冷，Dixon带着帽子口罩，大雪纷飞行人脚步匆匆，没人会停下注意到一个怪人藏在围巾下的皮肤瘢痕褶皱，还有他因嫉妒而溃烂的心。

 

Welby在窒息中挣扎，他脱离不了Dixon铁钳般的手掌，它们握力惊人，红晕和青紫争先恐后地从他颈部蔓延。Welby很快就看不见了，眼前只剩虚无的黑暗，他模糊地听见Dixon的呢喃，喉咙里哽着死亡降临导致的呕吐感。

Dixon最终没有放开他，Welby能感受到射进肠道里灼热液体的温度，它灌满他，令他意识到爱情和懊悔。

他本该在傍晚Dixon不接电话的时刻就追查他的下落，他不应因他的恳求而心软，放纵他尚未痊愈就去酒吧麻痹自己。

长久以来，Welby都认为自己拯救了Dixon，但事实是，他就像只自以为是的蛀虫，啃噬Dixon脆弱的心。

是他真正意义上弄垮他，用不安全感，用四周封闭的高墙，Welby把Dixon关在情感的囚笼里，只为单方面的自我感动。

或许Dixon从未想过爱情，Welby在大脑失去思考能力前想道，是他束缚他毁灭他，他才是真正的魔鬼。

 

Welby死了，丧失呼吸没有心跳，Dixon用了几个小时才清醒过来，红头发男人身上已出现古怪的青紫色斑痕。

他跪在地板上俯视他翘长的浅棕色睫毛，尖端是金色的，不会蠕动，是死体的。

要叫警察吗？要自首吗？

要和曾经的同事暴露自己的性取向吗？

他们会？人们会？我会？

Welby会怎么做？

他手脚并用爬到洗手间，像中弹受伤的猎豹，又像只落水的狼狈犬类。

镜子里的魔鬼和他一样的烂了半侧的脸，眉骨和嘴角缝合线尚未愈合，腐烂头皮的碎屑间长着红色的卷发，和Welby同样的颜色。

“你恨你自己吗？”魔鬼的角刺穿Dixon的喉咙，它尖利的爪子挖出他的心脏，猩红的眼睛嘲笑着。

“你杀了他。”  
魔鬼的口中散发腐臭味道。

“现在，他死了。”  
魔鬼化为细小幽魂钻进Dixon的心脏里。

“你用什么忏悔？”  
魔鬼在他的胸膛里说，嗓音变得尖锐古怪，镜子里只有上帝。

是上帝，带着光环的长胡须男人，Dixon用指尖触碰上帝的面孔，发现镜子里只有他自己，是他自己。

 

汽车极速行驶于公路，暴雪砸在被低温冻得更硬沾着冰碴的挡风玻璃上，道路两侧被压弯枝桠和脊梁的树木像地狱前来迎接的漆黑使者，远光灯是冲锋号角。

接近黎明，黑暗逐渐褪去，Dixon终于到达湖岸边，步行抱着Welby的尸体，雪在肩膀和头顶很快堆积成小丘。它们点缀在Welby的身上，像保卫他的领域，和他惨白的表皮融为一体，头发反而更鲜艳动人。

Dixon用木棍和石头把冰面撬开一个孔洞，Welby的脚浸在里面，他缓慢地沉没，漂远。

寒冷和臂弯里忽然消失的重量令Dixon在那一瞬间恢复清明理智。

他想起他在隐秘中翻滚十年的爱情和仅有数月的幸福，痛苦的藤蔓扼住他的喉咙，

Red Welby死了。

太阳逐渐升起来，气温回暖，他却没有热起来。

Dixon喉咙里泛着橙汁酸涩香甜的味道，视线模糊着钻进Welby离去的冰窟窿里。

但他汹涌的、终于破茧重生的眼泪很快就融到冰冷的湖水里。

寻不到痕迹。

END

太黑了......  
一直都想写这俩人的一篇BE。  
大家不喜欢也不要揍我（你滚）  
最近嘛～


End file.
